Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage
|width= |height= [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-gb/universe/vehicles/revenant '''Halo Waypoint: Revenant] |mass=2.4 tons (2.2 tonnes) |max accel= |max speed air= |engine=Boosted gravity propulsion drive |armament=Class-2 Plasma Mortar |crew=1 Driver and Passenger |skeleton= |passengers= |firstsight=2548 |firstuse= |role=Infantry support |affiliation=Covenant }} The Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage, more commonly known as the Revenant, is a Covenant Army craft that was utilized during the Fall of Reach.[http://www.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_080610 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 08.06.10][http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1107237p2.html IGN - SDCC 10: Halo: Reach's Huge Forge World] Design The Revenant is a light infantry support vehicle with driving mechanics similar to those of the Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle. Historically it was designed to fill in the gap between the Type-32 and Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage, and while that role would be replaced at times by the Type-46 and Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicles, the Revenant was the most effective. Originating from an older, cruder Sangheili design, the Revenant is one of the few vehicles produced by Merchants of Qikost and is an example of Covenant private sector innovation. It is armed with a single Class-2 Plasma Mortar, essentially a down-scaled, less powerful version of the plasma mortar mounted on the Wraith. The Revenant is more agile than most vehicles and has the ability to boost, but provides little protection for its occupants. It can carry one passenger in a side seat. Tactics Campaign *The Revenant does poorly against shielded Kig-Yar, especially with the Mythic skull turned on. It is best to either run them over with the boost function, or focus on other enemies and then dismount and engage them on foot. *The Revenant is harder to board than a Wraith due to the turreted Light Plasma Mortar. The enemy AI can pivot the turret to target you and fire even when EMP'ed, and trying to Hijack one is not recommended, especially on higher difficulties- try to pick off the Driver from a distance if at all possible if trying to take control of one. *When using a Ghost against the Revenant, keep your distance. Since the Revenant's shots move far slower than the Ghost's shots, they are easier to dodge. Circle the Revenant while firing on it. This is slow, but you will eventually, efficiently destroy the Revenant without much damage to your Ghost. *When using a Ghost against a Revenant, never get within reach of the Revanant's boost, as it can destroy the Ghost if it is also boosting. *Covenant pilots of the vehicle will often use its boosting function to ram and push around vehicles like the Warthog; you can use the same tactic to smash enemy vehicles into walls or push them off cliffs. *Never engage a Revenant on foot unless you have cover that you can dive behind as the AI drivers prefer to splatter any enemy infantry. Multiplayer *The Revenant's combination of power and agility can be used to advantage, even enough to kill a Wraith. If you spot a Wraith, try to use your agility to avoid the Wraith bolts. You could even try to circle around the Wraith to hit it in its weak spot. Alternatively, if you are carrying a passenger capable of stunning the vehicle via EMP, you can bombard the Wraith while the driver remains helpless, or even jumps out, allowing for an easy kill without destroying the Wraith in the process. *In Multiplayer, the Revenant's passenger can aim easier than most other passenger vehicles. Try to use a Sniper or DMR while in a Revenant's passenger seat.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhZdolQo1bY YouTube HR: Revenant Sniper Auto Aim Glitch] *The Revenant makes an excellent anti-infantry vehicle, due to three factors; It can cause severe damage to an enemy, it causes splash damage, and it can blind infantry for up to three seconds, depending on the distance from the blast. This blindness will render any nearby infantry ineffective, as they will be disoriented, and unable to accurately fire upon the Revenant. *Also, the Revenant is very useful against light and medium-sized vehicles, like Mongooses and Warthogs due to the fact that its Plasma Mortar has a concussion effect, and will flip the vehicle with ease. This (most of the time) forces the driver out, and in some occasions, a passenger/gunner, leaving them vulnerable without their vehicle's protection. This will score easy kills, and is very useful. *The Revenant is also the fastest land based vehicle that can carry a flag-carrier making it indespensable in Capture the Flag games. Trivia *The Revenant is listed as the Type-32 RAV on Bungie.net's career stats section. This is actually the designation of the Ghost. *The Revenant's gun can be blown off. However, most damage severe enough to remove the gun is usually enough to cause the Revenant to explode. *A variant of the Revenant was originally planned to be included in Halo 4. Instead of a driver-controlled plasma mortar, it had a manned mounted plasma turret, making it more akin to the Spectre than the original Revenant. Additionally, it only sported a driver seat and gunner seat, with no space for passengers. Gallery Gameplay Revenant - Gameplay01.png|Revenant in action. Revenant - Gameplay02.png|A Revenant taking out a Wraith. Halo Reach Revenant Destroying a Wraith.jpg|The driver's point of view while controlling the Revenant. HaloRevenantV.jpeg|A Revenant at ONI Sword Base. Render HR_Render-RefChart_Revenant.jpg|A reference chart of the Revenant. Revenantrender.png|Pre-release render front and profile view of the Revenant. Revenant - Plasma Mortar.png|A Revenant firing its Light plasma mortar. Unused Halo 4 Variant Model H4-Cut Render-Model Revenant1.jpg H4-Cut Render-Model Revenant2.jpg H4-Cut Render-Model Revenant2-Open.jpg H4-Cut Render-Model Revenant3.jpg H4-Cut Render-Model Revenant4.jpg H4-Cut Render-Model Revenant4-Open.jpg H4-Cut Render-Model Revenant5.jpg H4-Cut Render-Model Revenant5-Open.jpg Texture H4-Cut Render Revenant1.jpg H4-Cut Render Revenant2.jpg H4-Cut Render Revenant2-Open.jpg H4-Cut Render Revenant3.jpg H4-Cut Render Revenant4.jpg H4-Cut Render Revenant5.jpg H4-Cut Render Revenant6.jpg H4-Cut Render Revenant7.jpg Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo 4'' Sources it:Revenant ru:Тип_48_"Упырь" Category:Covenant Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo: Glasslands Category:Drivable Vehicles